<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>reset by DragonladyNatz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715268">reset</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonladyNatz/pseuds/DragonladyNatz'>DragonladyNatz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Multi, Prophetic Dreams, Prophetic Visions, Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger), Time Travel, but instead of seven remembering. its zen. via his dreams, i posted this on tumblr forever ago and decided to post it here too, very vague</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonladyNatz/pseuds/DragonladyNatz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t remember at first. Every time she resets, he forgets, as he is supposed to.</p>
<p>But the night after a new RFA member comes, he has one of his prophetic dreams. (Or a memory?)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Main Character (Mystic Messenger)/Everyone, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>reset</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He doesn’t remember at first. Every time she resets, he forgets, as he is supposed to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the night after a new RFA member comes, he has one of his prophetic dreams. (Or a memory?) They’re vague; the lingering sensation of a sweet kiss, the ghost of a tender hug, the fading warmth of a night spent huddled together. The only clear aspect of this dream, this unclear paradise, is a voice, so clear and sweet, and with a laugh that makes his chest tight and heart ache with longing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It feels real. Too real. It’s like one of his prophetic dreams, he knows, but he’s never had one like this (or has he?), too vague to know what it is about yet also more than hyper-real, and he feels bereft of something. It was nothing he’d ever experienced, and yet he feels in his bones the weight of familiarity, and he feels his mind whirl with the confusion of a love, a memory, a life that happened a lifetime ago and yet never at all. He holds on tight to the memory of the voice in his dream, hoping that it really is a prophecy of a love to come. (It is, and it isn’t; it's a love to come that already came and went.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day, he decides to give the new RFA member a call. He plans to be as flirty and fun as he was before, but after he hears her voice he feels his breath catch in his throat and his heart ache once again. It’s her, the voice from his dream, and he can’t help but grin as he starts to chat with her excitedly, wanting to hear more and more and more of her, and he swears he feels his heart stop when she laughs the laugh of the dream he had, and he knows he’s already in love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night, his dreams are clearer; he sees the shape of a face, of hair he knows he’s run his fingers through a thousand times, of lips that could be so sweet or so very sinful, the hazy feel of a body that fits so perfectly to his own. Her voice is so clear, her husky call of Hyun, an enamoured, affectionate, breathy murmur of Zen, and her laugh, her laugh, her laugh. Right before he wakes, his dream lover looks him in the eyes and he is lost in her gaze just as he had been in a lifetime before and yet never at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He awakes, throat burning and heart aching all the more, tears for a life of love lost running down his face as he mourns a happiness he once knew and has never known. He feels it, the moment the determination sinks into his bones, becomes one with his blood. He knows he has to have her again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He flirts with her in the chat group again, his angel, his darling, but he’s careful not to scare her away. He calls her again, desperate for her voice as a man in the desert is for water, and he drowns in her again, her voice both soothing his heartache and making it burn all the more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The third night, he dreams of a threat, a man in a mask with his hair unevenly bleached and pink at the ends, a dangerous home, and he sees the fear in her eyes and even if he cannot quite see the outline of her attacker, he defends her viciously and runs away with her, the sensation of her hand in his as they run away feeling almost not-there. He wakes up with his heart in his throat and reassures himself with how she’s clearly safe now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fourth night, he dreams of days together, of late mornings spent together in warm bliss, of laughs over breakfast and cuddling and light, chaste kisses. He dreams of afternoons spent working, and even though he loves his job he feels so tired and done, and then she’s there and he feels reinvigorated and </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive </span>
  </em>
  <span>again. He dreams of nights, some spent tangled together in heat and deep kisses and passion that makes his beast stir, and some spent together lazily, just drinking in the warmth of another body and the love shared. He awakes needing a cold shower, and he struggles not to blush when she calls him and her voice reminds him of a scream of pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fifth night, he dreams of grief, of tearful apologies and trembling goodbyes and a heartbroken whisper of “I have to make them happy too, Hyun. I-I have to–” He awakes long before he normally does, gasping, throat burning, his heart fracturing just so as his tears flow freely from his eyes and he grieves. He accidentally falls asleep but it is shallow and unrestful; all he sees is her vague form saying goodbye, goodbye, goodbye, and then nothingness, and then he dreams of waking up on the first day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watches as she starts to pursue Yoosung, he watches as his dear friend seems to mature a bit and heal the scars on his heart. He watches as she kisses him and he feels his heart ache again, but he sees the sheer joy on Yoosung’s face and he keeps quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He awakes again, on the first day, with no memories. He dreams, again, of the memories of a life gone by but now there is more. On the fifth night he sees in his dreams as the love of his life kisses another man, and when he awakes for the days afterwards he watches as she goes after Jaehee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to make them happy too, Hyun,” he remembers. He accepts the reality and supports her through it as his heart aches and breaks a little more with each passing day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another reset. Another awakening on the first day, and more dreams of a life that happened long ago and seemingly will never happen again. While his heart hurts to see her go after Jumin, of all people, he still supports her as best as he can, and his heart breaks again and again and again and again and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another reset. It’s 707 this time. He doesn’t even get to see her this time around, and somehow that makes his heart burn all the more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another reset. Somehow, the circumstances are… different. He feels off-balance, as the routine he is so used to for the first five days is thrown out the window. He hopes, prays that this is his new chance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s wrong, and he mourns silently as she goes to V, and while he’s happy for her and for Jihyun, who helped him so much, he awakes from his dreams crying almost every night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another reset. This time it’s Unknown-Saeran-Ray? The unevenly bleached, pink-tipped hair that he remembers from almost aeons ago. He’s angry at him, at her, for going after the man that tried to hurt her, but Hyun knows he’s a broken man and he watches as she fixes the wayward brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watching her love someone else yet again only breaks him all the more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another reset. He goes through his dreams again, and he falls so deeply in love, again, and he tastes bitterness in his mouth as he wonders who else she will leave him for. He cannot stay angry even if he wants to. He just accepts that he will go through the pain again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she seems to go for him, he’s surprised. Before he can even think about it, he’s sent her a text;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Are you going to actually stay with me this time? Or </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>is there someone else you have to make happy first?</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s instantly drowning in his regret, what has he done? And not moments later he gets a text back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>You remember?</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He replies a quick yes. He sees as the double blue ticks show up and she doesn’t reply. He feels his eyes burning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A little over half an hour later, there is a loud, desperate banging on his door, and he opens it grouchily, not expecting–</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s her. She’s crying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Hyun… I didn’t think you would… remember…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels his heart break as the love of his many lives breaks down in front of him, and he pulls her inside, closing the door behind her, and brings her close. As she shakes and sobs in his arms, stuttering out apologies, he can’t help but drink in the sensation of how right it feels to have her in his arms again, the scent of her hair and the feel of it between his fingers, and he never wants to let her go again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wants to kiss her, he wants to so badly, but he doesn’t want to take advantage of her in her moment of weakness and settles for a gentle kiss to her forehead that helps her calm. “It’s okay,” he breathes into her hair, even when he doesn’t feel even slightly okay, “You had to make the others happy, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulls away from the hug and immediately he feels cold, and then she’s reaching up to cup his face and pulling him down for a passionate kiss. After they pull away, panting for air, she whispers softly, “You were my first, and from now on you’re going to be my last. I’m never leaving you again.” He can’t help but shower her tear-streaked face with featherlight kisses as he himself starts crying, thanking whatever gods that exist for returning his angel back to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He never wakes up on the first day ever again, and she never resets ever again. They both move forward through the days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Together. Just like before.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>